


Middle School Sweethearts

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: They meet the first day of sixth grade. What everyone initially dismisses as puppy love blossoms into a love story their friends and teachers envy. These are pieces of that story.[This fandom is in dire need of fluff, and I'm here to deliver. This isn't going to be a dramatic coming-of-age story. They won't be on again-off again. There won't be major turmoil. There will be abundant adorableness in these snippets of young!Killian and young!Emma falling deeper in love as they grow into and navigate adolescence together. I have many snippets in mind, but am willing to take suggestions.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Prepare for fluff and lots of it. Emma and Killian are ~11 when this story begins. Emma has been adopted by Ingrid. Due to her reduced time in the foster system and her adoption by a loving parental figure, Emma has fewer trust issues and is generally warmer than in the show. Aside from that, I hope to stay true to her and Killian's personalities. Or, at least, how I imagine them as preteens/teens.

He skids into first period English as the bell rings. The teacher - Ms. French, he thinks her name is, gives him what he assumes is meant to be a stern look. He takes the only seat left, next to a girl he doesn't recognize. She looks over at him briefly and gives him a small smile. He smiles back. It's the first day of sixth grade; he's only recently started to notice girls. And yet he's sure she's the prettiest he's ever seen. All long blonde hair and soft green eyes. He realizes he's been staring when she turns her head to look at him again, and then immediately casts her eyes down, a light blush coloring her cheeks. He tries to focus on the lesson, which is more of an introduction to the class than anything, and catches maybe every other word.

The bell rings and they rise from their seats. "I'm Killian," he says, eager to capture the blonde girl's attention before she walks away. She smiles at him again, that same soft, shy smile. 

"Emma," she replies. 

"What's your next class?" He asks. She looks down at the schedule on top of her binder. 

"Art," she answers. 

"Can I walk with you?" Emma's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but she agrees. "What elementary school did you go to?" Killian asks her as they head towards the art room. 

"It wasn't around here." 

"Oh, did you move?" She nods. "Where from?" She bites her lip for a moment, and Killian wonders why the question makes her uncomfortable. 

"I've lived lots of places, but I moved here from Boston," Emma answers. 

"That's a long way." She nods again. "Did your mom or dad get a new job or something?" She shakes her head. An awkward silence passes before Emma decides to explain. 

"I got adopted this summer." 

"Adopted?" Killian's brows furrow as he tries to understand. "Were you a foster kid?" Again, she bites her lip, but nods in affirmation. She's glad he was able to guess - much easier than having to explain. "Getting adopted is a good thing, then, right?" She smiles, a bit brighter this time. 

"Yeah. It's good." They get to the art room. 

"Thanks for letting me walk you," Killian says to Emma. She shrugs. 

"Sure. But I thought we were walking together. What class do you have now?" 

"Math," Killian answers, and takes off sprinting. "See you later!" He calls, already halfway down the hall. Emma laughs - the math rooms are across the building. 

...

Emma's only a little surprised to find Killian waiting outside the art room when class gets out. "Hi," she says, "were you late to math?" 

"Eh, a little." 

"You didn't have to walk me, you know. I wouldn't have gotten lost." 

"I didn't think you would." She furrows her brows in confusion. 

"Why do it, then?" 

"'Cause I wanted to talk to you. What do you have now?" Emma smiles at Killian's answer and checks her schedule again. 

"History." Killian nods and starts walking towards the history rooms. Emma falls into step with him. 

"What class do you have? Are you going to be late again?" 

"Science. So probably not." Emma nods. 

"Okay. Good." After a few beats of silence, she asks: "So why do you wanna talk to me?" Killian looks over at her with a soft smile. 

"I like you," he answers. Emma raises her eyebrows. 

"You don't know me." He shrugs. 

"I know. But I like you." She shakes her head, unsatisfied with his answer, but unsure how to respond. "Now that you're adopted, do you have brothers and sisters?" Killian asks. 

"No. It's just me and Ingrid. Or Mom, I guess. Do you?" He nods. 

"An older brother. Liam. He's in high school." 

"Do you guys get along?" Killian laughs. 

"Eh, most of the time. He's really serious. Always worried about everything." Emma nods; she knows how it feels to worry constantly. "He's a good brother, though. Looks out for me and my mom." 

"What about your dad?" 

"He's dead," Killian answers abruptly. Emma stays silent for a moment, flummoxed.  
"I'm, uh, sorry." She finally manages. 

"Don't be. He wasn't a good guy." Killian shrugs. They arrive at Emma's history class. "Have a good class," he says. 

"Thanks. Will I ... see you after?" 

"Do you want to?" Emma bites her lip and looks down, but eventually gives a barely perceptible nod. 

"Then you will," Killian answers, smile bright.

And she does see him after history class. At which point they eat lunch together. He buys two cookies and gives her one and won't let her give it back. He introduces her to his friends - Smee (whose first name is William, but he never goes by that), Will, and John. John has a sister Wendy, but she's in seventh grade, so she's in a different lunch. His friends gently tease him for bringing a girl to lunch. This your new girlfriend, Kit? Emma is embarrassed, but Killian takes it in stride. "Not yet," he answers, which shuts the boys up pretty quickly and makes Emma wonder how much Killian likes her.

...

He walks her to her classes for the rest of the day. And every day going forward. He also continues buying her cookies at lunch, to which she eventually says "thank you" instead of "no". By late October, they are close friends. Emma's shared more about her time in the foster system, and Killian has explained why his father "wasn't a good guy". Still, when Emma finds a box of birthday cake Pop Tarts sitting on her desk in English on the 23rd, she's surprised. She doesn't remember telling Killian her birthday, and she knows no one else would have left them for her. She looks over at him, eyes wide. He only smiles and winks. Later, she finds a card in her locker. On her desk in science - her last class of the day - she finds a pack of colored pencils. She'd mentioned once how she liked drawing. She decides Killian is the best friend she's ever had.

Later that week, Killian stops her before she leaves to meet Ingrid in the parking lot after school. "Uh, Em?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have, um, something I - I want to ask you." She's never seen Killian this nervous. 

"Okay..." 

"You know the Halloween dance?" 

"Yeah..." How could she not know? There were posters everywhere. 

"I was thinking maybe we could, um, go to it. Together." Emma smiled.  
"Like, a date?" She asked. Killian swallowed. 

"If - if you want it to be." 

"Do you want it to be?" He takes a breath. 

"Yes." His honesty is all she needs. 

"Okay," she answers without hesitation. 

"Really?" His blue eyes are blown wide. She laughs. 

"Yeah." 

"Great!" He pauses, embarrassed by his enthusiasm. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." 

"See you!" She walks away, beaming. She figures if Killian's the best friend she's ever had, he'll make the best boyfriend, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you some of the fluffiest Lieutenant Duckling ever to fluff. I was originally going to have them dress up as a generic pirate and princess, but you reviewers' idea was much better. Hope you enjoy!

It's Killian's idea. He asks her what her favorite movie is, and her answer lights up his face. "I know what we're dressing up as," he declares. Emma happily agrees to his idea. A few thrift stores later, she's ready to play Buttercup to his Dread Pirate Roberts. Liam agrees to serve as chauffeur the night of the dance, and he waits in the car while Killian goes to ring Emma's doorbell. Ingrid answers. "Killian! Don't you look dashing!" 

"Thank you, Ms. Winters. That's what I was going for." Ingrid smiles.

"How many times must I tell you, it's Ingrid. Please, come in. I'll go get Emma." Killian steps into the foyer and closes the door behind him. Ingrid hurries up the stairs, and Emma descends them not two minutes later. Killian's eyes blow wide. Her golden hair is brushed to shining perfection, laying in long waves down her back. The floor length, long sleeved red dress she's wearing is closer to Buttercup's than he could have imagined. She even has a golden belt! When she smiles at him with lowered eyes, he realizes he's been staring. Again. He shakes his head to regroup. 

"Wow. Emma ... You look beautiful." She meets his eyes then, smile growing brighter. 

"You like it?" She spins, the dress billowing out around her. "I really tried to look like her."

"You do. It's perfect."

"It was a good idea. You look just like the Dread Pirate. Except your hair is darker." Killian laughs.

"Yeah ... Didn't really want to die it." Emma giggles.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to." She likes his dark hair. It looks nice with his blue eyes. Killian smiles and pulls out the arm he's been holding behind his back. Emma's admiration of his costume had distracted her from his unusual posture, but when she follows his movement and sees what he's holding, she gasps.

"I would've brought flowers, but since it's Halloween, I thought maybe this would be better." He hands her the candy bouquet - candy bars glued to sticks and artfully arranged in a ceramic jack-o'-lantern. She's grinning.

"Oh, Killian, you didn't have to do this!"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then it was worth it." She gently sets the bouquet on the floor and hugs him.

"Thank you so much," she says into his ear. She thinks it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.   
He wraps his arms around her tiny waist and replies, "You're welcome, Princess." She laughs lightly and pulls away. Emma notices Killian's eyes drift behind her shoulder, and she turns around to see her mom.

"Can I take just a couple pictures?" Ingrid implores. Emma nods and moves to stand next to Killian. He pulls her into his side and she goes easily. More than a couple of pictures later, Emma says they have to go, but will Ingrid please put the candy bouquet in her room for her? Ingrid notices it for the first time and beams at Killian; she assures Emma it will be well taken care of. Killian offers her his arm for the short walk from her front door to the curb, where Liam is still waiting patiently. She rests her hand in the crook of his elbow with a smile, and her smile grows when Killian opens the door to the backseat for her before climbing in himself.

The drive to school is a short one, and Killian and Emma both thank Liam for the ride. He tells them to have fun and "not to do anything he wouldn't do". They agree, and remind him the dance ends at 11. 

...

When they walk into the gymnasium, decorated with what appears to be the entire Halloween inventory of the local party store, they both notice the same thing. No one is dancing. Cliques of girls and groups of boys stand around the edges of the gym, chatting. Emma decides they should split up and investigate. They agree to meet back at the punch bowl in ten minutes.

Their conversations with their friends explain the situation - everyone wants to dance, but the boys are too nervous to ask the girls and the girls are too nervous to ask the boys. And those who aren't interested in dancing with the opposite sex simply don't want to be the only ones dancing. "Somebody just has to be first, you know," Killian says to Emma once they've reunited by the punch bowl. She smiles at him in understanding. He offers her his hand and leads her to the center of the gym - the de facto dance floor. Neither of them really knows what they're doing, but their hands are in the right places and he doesn't step on her toes. Before the song ends, they've been joined by other couples and groups of friends.

"You were right," Emma says. Killian shrugs.

"Happens sometimes." She laughs and leans closer into him. They're thanked numerous times throughout the night for "starting" the dance. 

...

At ten minutes to 11, they go to wait for Liam just inside the front doors. They stand in silence for less than a minute before Killian breaks it with: "Emma?" She turns to look at him. "I had a really good time." She smiles.

"Me too."

"I...really like you." He's blushing.

"I like you, too." She's not.

"And I want to be friends no matter what, but, I was thinking ... maybe ... would you be my girlfriend?" His voice grows softer as he asks and his eyes drift down. Emma rises on the balls of her feet and catches his lips, surprising him. His eyes are the widest she's ever seen them, and she has to suppress a laugh. "D - Does that mean yes?" 

"What do you think?"

"I ... hope it means yes."

"You treat me better than anyone else - except my mom, I guess - ever has. Yes. I will be your girlfriend." This time, he kisses her. 

...

Later that night, when Killian tells Liam that Emma is now his girlfriend, Liam claps him on the back.

"Treat her right, okay?" Liam says. Killian remembers Emma's words from earlier.

"I do. And I'll keep on doing." Liam gives one firm nod in approval. When Emma tells Ingrid that Killian is now her boyfriend, Ingrid gives her a knowing smile and envelops her in a hug.

"He's a good boy, Emma. I can tell." Emma smiles up at her.

"Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next snippet can either be an autumn one (I'm thinking apple orchard, playing in leaves, etc.) or we can skip to Thanksgiving. What's your preference?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to the reviewer who wanted the apple orchard. I'm trying to post the snippets chronologically, and the orchards would be closed after Halloween. Which I should have realized. Again, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll do an apple orchard snippet later; it would fall around the time of their one year anniversary. 
> 
> That said, here's their first Thanksgiving together. Hope you enjoy!

"What're you doing for Thanksgiving?" Emma asks Killian as they stand by their lockers, waiting for the warning bell. Killian shrugs.

"Nothing. My mom has to work, so Liam and I'll probably order a pizza or something." Emma pouts. She remembers the string of less-than-festive Thanksgivings she endured in the system. She doesn't want that for Killian.

"Why don't you and Liam come to my house?" She offers. Killian perks up notably.

"You think Ingrid would be okay with that?" Emma nods.

"She keeps saying she wants to make the holidays special for me. That we'll do whatever I want. And I want you and your brother to come for Thanksgiving." Killian hugs her and presses a kiss into her hair.

"You're the best, Princess." She smiles against his chest. The warning bell rings, and they head off to English.

...

Ingrid is delighted to have the boys to dinner, as Emma expected. They plan an extravagant meal, and as they shop for ingredients, Emma wonders whether any two people can actually cook so much in one day. As it turns out, they can. Emma learns more about cooking on that Thanksgiving Day than she had in the rest of her life. In addition to preparing the meal, Ingrid (with begrudging help from Emma) fills the entire house with festive harvest decor and crafts a lovely table setting. 

Only the finishing touches are left when the Jones brothers arrive at 2 PM. Emma runs to answer the door. "Hi Killian! Hi Liam!" 

Killian hugs her in reply while Liam says: "Good to see you, Emma." She waves them in and closes the door behind them. 

"It smells great in here!" Killian praises. Emma nods excitedly.

"I know! I can cook now!" Killian laughs.

"Good for you, Princess." She smiles. 

"Where's your mom? We brought this for her." Liam holds out a bottle of wine.

"Oh! She's in the kitchen. You can give it to her yourself." Emma leads the boys to the kitchen, where Ingrid is garnishing dishes and setting burners to low. She looks up when the trio enters and grins.

"Hello! Welcome! I'm so glad Emma thought to invite you. So good to have you!"

"Thank you for having us, ma'am," Liam answers, "This is for you." He hands her the wine.

"How sweet of you! Thank you so much. And please, do call me Ingrid. I can't tell you how long it took me to teach your brother that." Killian laughs. "Emma, dear, why don't you take them to the dining room? Everything's nearly ready."

"Okay! It's right through here." She leads them through an archway into a neighboring room. "Go ahead and sit down. I'm going to help my mom bring everything out."

"Need any help?" Killian asks. She shakes her head. 

"We've got it." Emma leaves the room and the boys take their seats; Liam to the right of the head and Killian to the left. A few minutes later, Ingrid and Emma return, arms laden with dishes. It actually takes them two trips to carry it all. Turkey, sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole, stuffing, cranberry sauce ... The boys' eyes widen in delight. Once the table is filled with food, Ingrid takes her seat at the head of the table, and Emma settles in next to Killian.

"All right! Go on and dig in!" Ingrid invites. Silverware and plates clang as everyone does just that. There's a steady stream of friendly conversation over the next hour as they all fill their plates, clear them, and fill them again. When everyone is full to bursting, Ingrid suggests the boys go watch football while they clean up and get dessert ready.

"Why don't you let us clean up, ma - Ingrid?" Liam asks. "You've already done so much." Killian nods in agreement. 

"Doesn't feel right, you doing it all." Ingrid gives them a warm smile.

"Oh, you two are just like my Emma! Not used to being taken care of. I appreciate your offer, I do, but I'd much rather you relax. You're our guests. And I'm very particular about the kitchen, anyway."

"If you're sure..." Killian responds.

"Emma, go show them how to work the TV," is Ingrid's answer. Emma gets them situated and returns to the kitchen to help Ingrid. "I tell you, Emma, you couldn't have picked a sweeter boy." Emma smiles.

"I know." They pack up the leftovers and wash a few dishes. After consulting with the boys, they decide to let their stomachs settle before having dessert. Ingrid takes a seat in one of the recliners, and Emma curls into Killian's side on the couch between him and Liam. Once the game is over, Ingrid serves up the pumpkin pie and apple crisp. When dessert is finished, Liam and Killian resist Ingrid's protestations and insist on helping finish the cleanup. That done, it becomes clear they're in no hurry to leave, and neither Emma nor Ingrid wants them to go. 

They play board games in the family room in front of a fire Liam adeptly built. When they next check the time, more than three hours have passed. "I have to work early tomorrow," Liam says reluctantly, "so we should probably go." 

"I don't have to work," Killian grumbles.

"Right. But I'm your ride," Liam reminds him. Emma and Ingrid exchange a look.

"Killian ... Would you maybe want to go Black Friday shopping with us? My mom can drive you home tomorrow when we're done." Emma asks. He grins and gives Liam a pleading look.

"You really don't have to do that, Ingrid," Liam says.

"Why not? It'll be fun! If you think you can keep up with us, that is," she directs to Killian.

"Sure. It's only shopping." Emma shakes her head.

"Mom says it's not normal shopping. People get crazy. But there's good stuff for cheap. So it's worth it. Right?" She asks Ingrid. Ingrid nods in confirmation.

"Well, if you're okay with it, that's fine by me," Liam tells Ingrid. Killian and Emma high five. Liam thanks Ingrid profusely for her hospitality, and she assures him he is welcome anytime. Ingrid tells the couple they need to be awake by three AM tomorrow, so not to stay up late. And that they're welcome to sleep in the living room together, but not Emma's bedroom. They happily agree and Ingrid excuses herself for the evening. 

Emma tells Killian to pick out something to watch while she changes into her pajamas. "No way I'm sleeping in this," she gestures to her long-sleeved plaid dress.

"I meant to tell you how pretty you look, by the way," he replies. She smiles. 

"Thank you. My pajamas aren't as pretty."

"But you still will be." She shakes her head; he's so cheesy. She'd never admit she loves it. When she returns dressed in fleece pajama pants and a t-shirt, Killian has the Netflix "Thanksgiving Recommendations" queued up. They binge watch until she falls asleep, head resting on his chest. 

...

Ingrid wakes them the next morning at three AM, as promised. Killian splashes cold water on his face to wake himself up while Emma changes into jeans and a sweater. She meets him in the bathroom and hands him her hairbrush, giggling. "You need this," she says. Killian mumbles a half-conscious "thank you" and runs the brush through his hair a few times. By the time they're ready, Ingrid is outside waiting in the car.

Four hours later, they drop Killian off at home, only slightly traumatized. He thanks Ingrid "for everything" and gives Emma a quick kiss. "You were right," he whispers to her, "That was not normal shopping." Emma is still laughing when he closes the car door. 

"I have to make that up to him somehow," Emma tells Ingrid on the ride home.

"The time will come when he wants to do something you're not wild about. And you'll do it with him, because you'll remember today." Emma nods.

"Thanks for letting him come along. And for letting him and Liam come for dinner."

"You're welcome, dear. I think this was only the first of many holidays the two of you will share." Emma smiles. She thinks her mom is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! More likes/reviews mean faster (and more abundant) snippets!


End file.
